Stone Cold is in his locker room
by Kyle Vandagriff
Summary: A crazy wrestling story i wrote in the summer of 2002 on gameFAQS...now it's here! PG 13 for some drug references, slight violence and cussing
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: This was wrote in the summer of 2002. Back then Brock didn't say much and paul heyman was managing him. Also this was originally posted on gameFAQs. Satan 3:16 was a user off of gameFAQS who bet his account that if brock won the king of the ring he will close his account, in which he came back afterwards under different names. Also he is famous for his bret hart screwjob is a work topics.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dont own anyone.  
  
(stone cold is in his locker room...)  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra:I said..  
  
SC:what?  
  
Debra:I said..  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
(Albert breaks down the door..)  
  
Albert:AHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGGG  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra: I said  
  
Albert:RAAHHHAHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGG  
  
Debra:i said..  
  
* a loud bump is heard on the wall....and another....and another, then the wall comes down and Shockmaster trips and falls on the floor*  
  
Shockmaster: oh my QUAD!!  
  
*Shockmaster takes his mask off revealing he's Kevin Nash*  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
Albert:ARRRRRRRRRHHAAAAAAA  
  
*R-V-D staggers in with a joint in his hand.*  
  
RVD:huhhhuhuhuhuhuhu..*snikker*  
  
SC:What?  
  
Nash:MY QUAD!!  
  
Albert:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*R-V-D does his pointing taunt*  
  
RVD:RVD!!!  
  
Albert:RAGGGGGGGG  
  
SC:What?  
  
*Booker T spinnaroonie's into the locker room and looks at his hand*  
  
booker T:SUCKKKAAAAAAAA  
  
Albert:GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAATTT  
  
Debra:i said....  
  
*Stone cold punches debra*  
  
SC:What?  
  
*punches her again*  
  
SC:what?  
  
Booker T: this is a stick up!!!!SUCKKKKAAAAAAAA  
  
RVD:Whoa...colors....  
  
SC:What?  
  
Albert:LAAAAAAAAAMBBBB  
  
*kings walk in and sees debra*  
  
King:PUPPIES!PUPPIES!PUPPIES!PUPPIES!PUPPIES!PUPPIES!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Nash:MY QUAD!!!  
  
king:PUPPIES!PUPPIES!!!  
  
Debra:i said....  
  
*Farooq comes in*  
  
Farrooq:Damn!  
  
Albert:RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK  
  
RVD:rob Van Dam, man  
  
Farooq:i know...DAMN!  
  
SC:What?  
  
NashMy quad!!!  
  
*out of the wall steps AHMED JOHNSON*  
  
ahmed:tooogoofooraaaassaaoboogarockarockarockarockatooackaSucka!!  
  
Booker T:SUCKKKAAAAAAAAA  
  
King:PUPPIES!  
  
Nash:QUAD!!!  
  
J.R walks in carrying the announce table and sets it down and sits behind it..  
  
J.R: GOOD GOD!!!  
  
Sc:What?  
  
Albert:MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLE  
  
Ahmed:SUCKPPPOOOOO  
  
SC:What!?  
  
J.R:OH MY GOD!!! SUCKPOO!!!!  
  
*michael cole walks in*  
  
MC:Brainbuster by farooq!!!  
  
Farrooq:DAMN!  
  
Debra:i said....  
  
MC:some sort of figure four variation  
  
J.R:HES OUT LIKE A GOVERMENT MULE!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
bookerT: MUTAI SUCKKAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Albert:GOOOOOOOORTTTTT  
  
*hurricane stands at the door.*  
  
Hurrican:STAND BACK!!!  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
Hurricane:There a hurricane coming through!!! (hurricane sticks his hand in front of him and runs in like hes flying)  
  
Nash:MY Fn' Quad!!  
  
RVD:The whole F'n Show!! *takes another hit* R-V-F  
  
SC:What?  
  
Michael:there it is! the "taking care of business"  
  
Farooq:Damn.  
  
Hurricane:WHOOOOOSHH..  
  
*taka michinoku super kicks through a wall...*  
  
TakA:EVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLL  
  
SC:what?  
  
king:puppies?  
  
Nash: MY FRIGGIN QUAD!!!  
  
*funaki busts through the other wall*  
  
Funaki:INDEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD  
  
Hurricane:STAND BACK!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra:I said  
  
albert:SIBEEEEEEERIRIIIIIAAN TIIIIIIIIGEERRAAAAHHH  
  
Booker T: Don't Hate the playa!!!Hate the game!!!!  
  
*room goes silent*  
  
SC:...  
  
Albert:...  
  
Nash:......  
  
Booker T: ummmmm......Sucka?  
  
Ahmed:yousoodumbgroooooyou suckaeatinbabies!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Funaki:INDEEEEEEEEEEEED  
  
*Vince mcmahon walks in*  
  
VincE:Get out of my Ring!!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Vince:im vince mcmahon dammit!!!  
  
RVD:*snickers* vince...*snickers...Falls over*  
  
Farooq:Damn!  
  
Hurricane:theres a hurricane coming through!!!!  
  
Debra: I said...  
  
Funaki:INDEEEEEEEEEEEED  
  
*DDP comes in*  
  
DDP:BANG!!!  
  
Booker T: is dat a threat sucka!?  
  
Funaki:INDEEEEEEEED  
  
SC:What?  
  
Albert:gooooooooooowwwwwwwwww?AHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Nash:My quad!!!  
  
DDP:BANG!  
  
Booker T:FREEZE SUCKA!!!!*pulls out a gun* Gimme a double cheeseburger sucka!  
  
Taka:EEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIILLL...  
  
Vince: im vince mcmahon dammit!!!  
  
RVD:WHHOOOOOAAAAAAAAA...  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra:i said......  
  
*ric flair walks in in his robe*  
  
Ric flair:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
*ric flair takes off the robe revealing nothing under it.*  
  
King:PUPPIES!!!  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
J.R: GOOD GOD ALMIGHTY!!!He broke them in half!!!  
  
DDP:thats not a bad thing....its a good thing!!!  
  
Michael cole: a Front face wristlock!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Ric Flair: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! imagonnado thistah you and WHOOOOOO! *struts around naked* Then that will what happen to you!!!  
  
Ahmed:gootyyyooooooosucka?  
  
SC:What?  
  
J.R:MY GOD!Pedigree!!!!  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
king:puppies!!!!  
  
Albert:GEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH  
  
Ric Flair:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Booker T: Dis place dont look like no wendy's!!!Wheres mah double cheeseburger SUCKA!?  
  
*maven walks in*  
  
Maven:Hi! i'm maven!!  
  
Vince:Get the hell out of my ring.  
  
Booker T:SUCKAAAAA  
  
Albert:GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGLE  
  
Ahmed:shoobaboobadoob!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Taka:EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIL!  
  
*Y2J walks in*  
  
Y2J:Shut the hell.....up!!!!!  
  
Vince:im vince mcmahon dammit!  
  
Maven:Im maven!!  
  
Cole:holy crap!!some sort of submission hold by Ahmed johnson!!!  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
SC:What?  
  
Albert:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Y2J:shut...the hell......UP!  
  
Booker T: SUCKKKAAAAAAA  
  
DDP:Bang!!!  
  
J.R: GOOD GOD DDP JUST BANGED BOOKER T!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
*brock and Paul walk in*  
  
Paul: you are lookin at the next big thing brock lesne...  
  
brock SHUUUSH  
  
Vince:JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!  
  
Maven:I'm maven!!!  
  
Brock shuuush!!!  
  
Y2J:im the ayotollah of rock and rollah...  
  
Nash:DAMMIT MY QUAD  
  
*RVD sits in the corner reading high times magazine..  
  
RVD:whooooaaaaaaa...  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
Ric flair:WOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
paul:brock?  
  
SC:What?  
  
Paul:Brock?  
  
SC:what?  
  
Paul:BROCK!?  
  
Brock:Shuuush!!  
  
Booker T:SUCKKKKAAAAAAAA  
  
RVD: im rob van...  
  
Farooq:DAMN!!  
  
funaki:INDEEEEEEEEED  
  
Y2J: i am a living legend  
  
ric flair:WOOOOOOOOOO you livin legend can WHOOO *struts*..kiss my assWHOOOOOOOO  
  
SC:what?  
  
*Booker t eats a double cheeseburger*  
  
Booker T: Oh dammit its the cops...SUCKKKKAAAAAA!  
  
*bigbossman walks in*  
  
Bossman:BOSSMAN!!!!  
  
booker T:SUCKKKAAAAA!  
  
Brock:BOBO WANT BURGER!!!!!!WANT BURGER NOW!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
debra:i said.....  
  
*Scot hall staggers in*  
  
Scott:HEY........yo....  
  
Funaki:INDDDEEEEEEEEEEEDDD  
  
*Scott hall swigs down his beer.*  
  
michaels cole:WHAT A SHOOTING STAR SUPLEX BY SCOTT HALL!  
  
Vince: get the hell out of my ring...YOU'RE FIRED!!!  
  
Ric flair:WOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
*scott hall stagger to ric flair.*  
  
Scott hall:whaddya say...wegggo geta roooooooom....  
  
Ric flair:WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Scott hall:You dont talk to me like.....*falls unconscious*  
  
Sc:What?  
  
Bossman:bossman!  
  
Nash:My quad!!!!!!  
  
J.R:good god!!nash is injured!!!!!  
  
Y2J:shut....the hell...up!!!  
  
Vince:just who do you think you are?  
  
DDP:its me its me its D-D-P  
  
Fuaki:INDEEEEEEDD  
  
Albert:GGRRRRRRRBAAACCTIIMMYYYYY  
  
albert:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGAAAAAAAAAGGGGGAAAAA!!!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Debra:I said! 


	2. The madness continues

*The Rock walks in*  
  
Rock:FINALLY The rock has come back to....  
  
Booker T:wendy's SUCKKKAAAAAAA  
  
RVD:*still looking at the mag* Whoa...1000 ways to hide your weed....just in your pants!!!  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
RocK:Who...in the blue hell....are you!?  
  
VincE:im vince mcmahon dammit!!!  
  
Maven:im maven...  
  
Rock:it doesn't matter!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Rock:it doesn't matter!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Rock It doesn't matter!!!  
  
Paul:BROCK!?  
  
Brock:*eating booker T's cheeseburger* BOBO WANT SAUSAGE!!!  
  
Albert:SSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAGE!!!  
  
*Big show walks in*  
  
Big Show: FOOD!!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Big Show:FOOD!!!  
  
Rock:who in the blue hell are you!?  
  
RVD:Im R-V-uhhhhh......  
  
Albert:DDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
RVD:Yeah...that...huhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuh  
  
SC:what?  
  
Farooq damn!  
  
J.R:GOOD GOD! STOP THIS MADNESS!!  
  
Cole:flying suplex by austin on Funaki!!  
  
Funaki:INNNNNDEEEEEEEEEDDD  
  
AhmeD:toooooooppppoooooootttt  
  
SC:What?  
  
Nash:MY QUAAAAAAD  
  
*Triple H walks in with a bottle of water and starts spitting water everywhere.*  
  
Vince:just who do you think you are!?  
  
Triple:i am the game!!!!  
  
Booker t:dont hate tha playa!!Hate tha game!!!!SUCKKKKAAAAA  
  
SC:What?  
  
Triple: I have done so much for this company...i have torn my quad for this company!!  
  
Nash:ME TOO!!  
  
Y2J:shut....the hell....up!  
  
TripleH: i am the game!!!!  
  
Rock:I am the most elictrifying man in sports entertainment!  
  
SC:What?!  
  
Scott Hall: *getting up* Vince.....iiiiiiii...think i deserve...a job.......  
  
Vince:GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RING!!  
  
*scott hall throws up on vinces leg*  
  
DDP:And thats not a bad thing.....its a good thing...BANG!  
  
*cactus jack walks in*  
  
Cactus:BANG BANG!!  
  
DDP:BANG!  
  
CACTUS:BANG BANG!  
  
DDP:BANG!!  
  
CACTUS JACK:BANG BANG!!  
  
DDP:*holds his hands in the air* BAAAAAAAAANG!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Vince:Give me respect for just one second!!!  
  
Big show:Burger....  
  
Brock:BOBO WANT DRINK!!!  
  
J.R:Good god!!!Brock's hulking up!!!!  
  
Albert:WAAAAAAGGGGGGGGLLLLLEEEE  
  
Brock:Bobo want eat Fat guy...  
  
SC:What?  
  
*Sid runs in and trips...breaking his leg*  
  
Sid:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Albert:AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
BookerT:SUCKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
  
J.R:GOOD GOD!GOOD GOD! SID JUST BROKE HIS LEG!!!  
  
Cole:some sort of move variation by sid!!he calls it "the leg breaker"  
  
SC:What?  
  
*Hulk hogan walks in*  
  
Hogan:WHATCHA GONNA DO BROTHER!!!  
  
Booker T: Man you dont look like no brotha to me!!!  
  
Hogan:whatcha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you!!  
  
Rock:what i'll do is take all your dignity turn it sideways and stick it staright up your CANDYASS!!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Ahmed:stoopidoldguysgonnamakemepukeonGRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
RicFlair:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!*jiggles and struts!!!  
  
J.R:That has to be the most gruesome site ever!!!  
  
Sid:AGGGGGGG!My leg?  
  
J.R: no....Ric flair jiggling!!  
  
Maven:im maven...  
  
Vince get the hell out of my ring!!!  
  
Hulk hogan:you know what you need brother....  
  
SC:What?  
  
Hulk:you need vitamins and protein drinks!!!!  
  
Y2J: shut.....the hell.....up!!!  
  
Brock:BOBO WANT DRINNNK!!  
  
Paul:Brock!!!!  
  
*Stephanie mcmahon come in and takes off her top.*  
  
King:PUPPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES *king has a heartattack*  
  
Stephanie:DIIIID YOU EVER KNOW THAT YOUR MY....  
  
Booker T:SUCKKKKAAAAAAA  
  
RVD:whooooaaa...her jigglies are moving on there own....  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
Rock:Who in the blue hell are you!?  
  
Hogan: I wanna hear all my hulkamaniacs out ther yell!!!  
  
*crickets*  
  
Vince:Get the hell out of my ring!!!YOURE FIRED!!!  
  
Riv flair:WOOOOOOOOOO  
  
DDP:BANG!!!  
  
CACTUS:BANG BANG!!  
  
Booker T:is that a offer sucka!?  
  
SC:WHat?  
  
*goldust walks in in tight leather pants and no shirt*Goldust:you'll never forget the name offf....*inhales8Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...goldust!!!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Rock:who...in the blue hell....are you!?  
  
goldust:If you let me have a drink of youre slurpy....then i'll let you have a bite...of my Hot dog!!!!  
  
Scott Hall: is that.....a thhhhreeeat!!!!*looks at stephanie mcmahon* damn......i must have a .......buzz.....  
  
HHH: i am the game!!  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
*SC punches debra in the stomach*  
  
SC:what?  
  
*SC does it again*  
  
SC:what?  
  
Debra:*cough* i said...  
  
Ric flair:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo  
  
Vince:im vince mcmahon dammit!!and you'll do exactly as i tell you!!!  
  
Y2J: SHUT...THE HELL...UP!!!  
  
Sid:AAAAAAAAACCCCKKKK...MY LEG!!!!  
  
Nash:DAMMIT MY QUAD!!  
  
Cole:wow what a side frontface lock by jericho on HHH!  
  
Farooq:DAMN!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Albert:QUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDD  
  
Ahmed:ohhhhhhabbbbboooooogggaaaaaa!!!  
  
Ric Flair:WOOOOOOOO!!You talinbout the this and WOOOOOOO *struts and runs into around the room* and you kno what will do happen!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
rock:IF You smmmeeeeeeeeeeellLLLLLL....  
  
Hulk:Hulkamania is runnin wild brother!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Albert:SSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFT!  
  
J.R:CRIPPLER CROSSFACE!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lance storm walks in *  
  
Storm:If i could be serious for a moment  
  
SC:What  
  
Storm:if i could be serious for a moment  
  
SC:What?  
  
Nash:oh dammit!!!it's getting swollen!!!  
  
Sid:What do you think my leg is doing Jackass!!!  
  
Y2J:SHUT....THE HELL....UP!!  
  
SC:what?  
  
Cole:Wow what a submission by stone cold!!!And Storm taps for the 1-2-3!!!  
  
J.R:.........  
  
SC:You talk about your psalms and your john 3:16's.....well austin 3:16 just whipped your ass!  
  
Booker,Rock,Y2J,Vince:WHAT!?  
  
Funaki:INNNNDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDD  
  
Storm:if i could be serious four a moment..  
  
*Kurt Angle Walks in. You suck chants start*  
  
Angle:I do not suck!WOO!  
  
Ric flair:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
DDP:BANG!!  
  
Cactus:BANG BANG!!  
  
Booker T:Can you dig it...SUCKKKAAAAA  
  
Goldust:i can dig it..........Sucker...*chomps his teeth*  
  
SC:What?  
  
J.R: Goldust with a face bite!!GOOD GOD! HOW BRUTAL!!!  
  
Angle:its true! Its damn true!  
  
What?  
  
Taka:EEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIILLLLL  
  
ALbert:SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*beats his chest*  
  
Brock:BOBO WANT BIG PUSH!!!!!BOBO WANT BIG PUSH NOW!!!  
  
SC:What?  
  
Rock:do you like.......pie?  
  
Scott hall:Hey.......yeeeeeeeooooo  
  
RVD: yeah, dude, like pie, is great...when you like spice it up with RVD's Special ingredient....and.....whoooooaaaaa  
  
Stephanie:YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH OUR RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG!!!!  
  
Vince:GET THE HELL OUT OF MY RING!!  
  
Maven:Im maven.  
  
Y2JSHUT THE HELL UP!!!  
  
*jake the snake walks in with white powder.*  
  
Jake:*SNORT*  
  
SC:what  
  
Jake:*snort*  
  
SC:What?  
  
Jake:*snort*  
  
SC:What  
  
Debra:I said...  
  
Vince:IM VINCE MCMAHON DAMMIT!!  
  
Booker T:im a 5 tme count em! 1...2...3....4...5 Time WCW World champion!  
  
Jake:*snort*  
  
Storm:If i could be serious for a moment..  
  
Albert:SEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRIIIIIIOUUUUUUUUSAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
  
Ahmed:youguysmakenoARGsinceyoucaneatmeandmyBLALLAAAHHHH!  
  
Ric Flair:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
J.R:COCKY PIN BY Y2J!!!  
  
Cole:Y2J calls it "the cocky pin"  
  
J.R:..........  
  
Debra:i said...  
  
RVD:damn...this is the best reefer i had in a while man!!  
  
Ric:WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
HHH:i am the game...  
  
Rock:who in the blue hell are you?  
  
SC:What? 


End file.
